1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article having a movable fold member, and in particular relates to a stuffed animal or similar stuffed article, having one or more folds of material movable to either of at least two alternate positions, to alter one or more features.
Stuffed animals, for example, have a particular facial expression, produced by shaping, colouring and other items, but once made, the facial expression is fixed. While in some examples, the facial features, or other parts, are formed from distortable material, which can be distorted or shaped by pushing a hand into the article and using the fingers to manipulate the deformable material, such deformation disappears once the hand is removed. Thus, the particular features cannot be distorted permanently.
In the present invention an article is provided with a fold of material which can be moved from one position to another to produce a permanent alteration in a feature of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transformable toy articles of all types are known in the art. An example of such a toy is illustrated in Canadian Patent No. 1,223,735. The patent discloses a stuffed toy changeable from an initial appearance with facial features including eyes, ears, nose, mouth as well as appendages, to a second appearance in which some of the features are precluded from view and the toy has a ball form. The transformation is achieved by inverting some appendages and the facial features into an elastically expandable pocket integral with the covering of the article.
Several other stuffed toy articles are known in the art such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,665 and 4,413,442. The former discloses a stuffed, convertible toy having a head with two faces in opposition. The toy includes a flexible cover of material, whereby the material may selectively be pulled over to conceal one of the faces. The face concealed with the material has the appearance of a body. Although this is an interesting idea, it would not grasp the attention of a child for a prolonged period. In U.S. '442 a further transformable stuffed article is disclosed wherein the article is convertible initially from a duck to a turtle and finally to an egg. The duck has a body comprising pliant material in which there is an opening. The appendages of the duck are partially tucked into this opening, resulting in the appearance of a turtle. The turtle figure undergoes the same procedure, leaving an egg-shaped object. While this toy provides some enjoyment for children, a more stimulating toy for a child, such as the one of the present invention, allows the child greater interaction with the toy, thereby creating and retaining the child's attention.
Prior art devices for amusement, especially those intended for children, are limited in view of this invention. Although transformable toys are known in the art, a major drawback is associated with the functioning of such devices. Often, in transformable toys, only a single feature of the toy can be altered which clearly impedes a child's creative flexibility, leading to a disinterest with the toy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for amusement having transformable features.
In a further object of the present invention, there is provided an article having a predetermined shape or form, and having at least one closed fold of material movable from one position to another to vary the appearance of a feature of the article.
The invention is particularly applicable to stuffed toys, such as animals, having an outer covering of soft material, with a fold of the material positioned adjacent to a particular feature.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stuffed toy having an outer covering of flexible material has at least one fold of material positioned adjacent to a particular feature, the fold movable to alternate positions to alter the appearance of the feature.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a toy having an outer covering and identifiable features on the outer covering, and a closed fold of material on the covering adjacent to one of the features, the fold comprising a length of the material folded about a peripherally extending fold line and joined at a line spaced from the fold line by a line of stitching, the line of stitching defining a pivot line on the outer covering and the fold of material movable about the pivot line between one position exposing the feature and another position at least partially obscuring the feature.